Hermione Granger's top 30 ways to be successful at Hogwarts
by Annabeth13 Chase
Summary: Hermione is frustrated at the work habits of her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Ron's birthday is drawing closer, and she decides one thing. She's going to get them both in line, using a gentle but effective push. She knows what will help them become great students at Hogwarts. She's going to give Ron a book for his birthday. But not just any old book...
1. Chapter 1

** I don't know how this one got on the site before the other story I was working on, but whatever. At least I got ****_something_**** on!**

** Sorry to all the people reading my Sons of Hermes story, you probably got a notification for this story instead of the other ones.**

** Here's my first Harry potter story!**

"Harry, Ron, stop fooling around! You both have plenty of homework left, and you know it! What will Fitwick and McGonagall say when they see you haven't practiced the spells they told you two to practice! Ron, that essay for Snape is due tomorrow! Imagine how many points he'll take from Gryffindor just because _someone _decided to wait until the last minuet to start doing it? Why cant either of you be responsible! Harry, I know you hate Umbridge, we all do, but that's no excuse to not do your homework! _She _will take points from Gryffindor, and have you even _started_ planning the next DA lesson? Honestly, how would either of you get through your schoolwork if there was not anyone to tell you to do it?"

Hermione went on her rant for several more minuets while she made them get back to work, studying and writing their homework.

Hermione sighed. These boys were so irresponsible. How would they _ever_ be successful in life? She walked to a table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room and arranged all the piles of parchment and all of her books into neat and tidy piles. She looked at her study-time-table book she kept with her at all times. Looking at the date, January the 29th, gave her an idea.

It was 30 days, exactly, until March 1st, Ron's birthday. She could give him a book- and not just _any_ book! It would be a _handwritten _book written by Hermione herself about how to be the best student at Hogwarts!

Excitedly, she rushed and brought out a new sheet of parchment and a bottle of red ink. She would write one tip in the book every day. She would finish just in time for his 16th birthday! She dipped her quill into the ink and quickly started writing.

1) It is most important to take a wide variety of classes at Hogwarts. This way, you can be prepared for any career you chose to follow later in your life.

Perfect! Then remembering her own third-year struggles, she quickly added-

But be sure you can manage everything you take.

Oh, she couldn't _wait _until Ron saw the book! He would be so happy!

**Delusional much, Hermione?**

**Thank you, everyone for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter!**

**Note: Sorry for all my stupid mistakes! I know I made a lot in my last chapter!**

"Harry! Harry? What's wrong with you?"

Harry's head snapped up.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. "You were fine one second, and then you were just staring off in that direction, and…oh."

Cho Chang, Harry's crush, was standing a few feet away, surrounded by her popular little Ravenclaw friends, _giggling_, of all idiotic things, and just strolling around like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Honesty, Harry, I don't know _what_ you see in her. Love can be such a big distraction, especially at our age. The owls are coming up. There's no time for love. Wait until next year. And…" Hermione sighed, realizing neither of the boys were listening to her at all.

That evening, Hermione finished up her homework and grabbed a piece of blank parchment. She scribbled down her next tip for Ron's book:

1) Make sure you focus on your studies, and not on love. There's no need to be running around having relationships while you could be studying.

Just twenty-eight more tips and Ron would be on his way to being a top student. Hermione smiled.

**Just saying, I don't to lovey dovey stuff. If any of you have any good scenarios to build up to the tip, I would appreciate it! **


End file.
